Games people play
by MunkyTerror
Summary: These games may seem twisted to the outside world. But for them, it's one night of utter peace and perfection.


Hi all. This is just something I did while my muse for further education is on holiday. Hopefully she'll be returning soon.

Warning: incest, and lesbian situations. Hate won't be tolerated. If it's not your thing, don't scroll down. If it is, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come here." the witches harsh, high-pitched voice ordered. It was hard to make out the shape of the person in the darkened room. The only light seeping in was that of the fireplace. The girl shuddered with each step she took, footsteps echoing against the hard tiled floor.

"Move faster." the voice hissed again. She was becoming impatient. But then Bellatrix LeStrange had never been known for her patience. As the girl all but ran across the large room, she heard a chuckle. It had come from somewhere to the side of the her and the other witch.

"Stop." she was ordered. "On your knees."

She couldn't have defied the order if she had wanted to. Her knees buckled and hit the ground hard. The evil witch had forced magic on her. She whimpered as the pain shot through her legs.

"Name?"

"P..Penelope." she almost sobbed, head hanging low. She knew she'd be caught in the lie. She knew she'd be punished. But this was expected.

"Penelope you say?" she heard the click of heels circling her. The disturbance in the air each time she passed. "Penelope what!"

She sobbed, LeStrange already knew she was lying. The black-haired woman knew who she really was. But she couldn't stop herself. "Cl..Clearwater."

The chuckle she'd heard before returned. "Please." the other voice laughed. "If you're going to lie, at lease pick someone we haven't already killed."

"Come here Cissy." Bellatrix ordered as she came to a stop at the girls back. Seconds later, the girl was aware of The malRoy matriarch stood directly in front of her. "Do you smell.." Bellatrix hesitated and sniffed the air. "Mud?" she cackled and grabbed a fist of long brown curly hair.

The room brightened and suddenly she was face to face with two of the most notorious Witches known to wizard kind. "Hello Granger." Narcissa said as she smirked down at her. "It's not wise to lie to my sister."

"Mmm, she smells filthy. What shall we do first? Flagrate? No.. I know." Hermione heard the satisfied smile in her voice. Before she could brace for it, the curse hit like a thousand hot razor blades.

"Crucio." the woman danced around cackling. It didn't last long. Only seconds. But it felt like hours. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't even scream.

"I need her to be able to speak, Bella." Cissy laughed. She did adore the woman's enthusiasm. She was good at this. How her husband could ever insult her or criticise her methods was beyond her. This woman was perfect in everything she did.

"Aww." The wicked woman pouted and hung her head. The girl at their feet couldn't help likening her to a toddler who had just had their favorite toy taken away.

"You can play when we're done." The blonde laughed and lifted Bella's head with one finger under her chin. Placing a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'd never deny you, your pleasure." she whispered before stepping away. 'Beautiful.' she thought. And Bellatrix truly was.

Bella shuddered. Her spine tingling in anticipation. With her sister at her side, always came pleasure. She's a gifted woman. Unlike her unless weed of a husband. She was a Black through and through. Thank the gods the Malfoy idiot hadn't influenced her. She had inherited their mother's beauty, and the Black stature. Her sister was truly beautiful. She'd spent many hours studying the blonde's body. Another shudder shot through her, but from a different kind of anticipation. "Let's get done quick. I've got plans for the rest of the evening." she winked and smirked.

Narcissa smirked. She knew exactly what her sister had planned. And she always looked forward to the entertainment she provided. "Mudblood, you will answer my questions, quickly and truthfully. Or you will be handed to my sister. Understand?" she knelt in front of the whimpering girl and pushed damp curls from her forehead. "Understand?" she asked again.

"Yes." the brunette's raspy voice answered.

"Where is Potter?" she asked gently as she helped her into a seated position.

"I don't know."

"Liar." Bella growled and pressed her wand to the girls temple.

"No, I don't know. Please. We got separated in Cornwall. Please." the girl begged. "That's where the snatches caught me." she sobbed.

Bella pushed her down and straddled her hips. "Liar liar, muddy'll be on fire." she hissed in to the girls ear.

"I swear. I don't know." the girl cried and tried to turn her head away. "Please."

"Where are they going? What are they doing?" Narcissa asked as she knelt at the girl's head. She tried her best to ignore the smouldering look her sister gave. Tried to ignore the pale globes of her cleavage as she leant over the girl.

"Running. Hiding." Hermione replied, turning her head towards the sisters. "I don't know where."

"Bella, I think she's telling the truth." Narcissa said, softly touching her sisters shoulder.

"Only one way to find out." the dark woman laughed and pressed her wand to the girl's head.

A flood of memories filled Bella's mind. The girl growing up in a muggle hovel. The first day at Hogwarts. Every humiliation she had suffered. Her first kiss with Krum. Her first kiss with Parkinson. /That's interesting/ The older witch thought. Camping in cold forests, stealing food from farms. Running across the beach, trying to lose the snatches. Potter and Weasley leaving her to take on four men by herself. /Brave mudblood/ the girl begun to push her from her mind. There was something she didn't want her to see. She pushed harder, deeper in to her mind. She saw herself. Years ago. The attack at the ministry. Cissy at the world cup. The image shifted, a haze surrounded the sisters. This was not a memory.

They were laid on a bed. Both in nothing but lacy underwear. Bella watched herself run her hands over her sister, lowering her head, following the path with her lips.

This was a fantasy.

With one almighty push of willpower, the girl thrust Bella from her mind. The witch smirked down at the girl. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks ablaze. "Oh muddy." she lent forward and whispered in to the girls ear. "Such filthy thoughts for such an innocent girl." she licked the shell of her ear and lifted herself from her body.

"Cissy, she's telling the truth." she smiled as she took her sister's hand.

"Then why so smug?" The blonde couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She had hoped to have good news for the dark lord.

"She will prove more fun than we thought." she laughed and turned to the girl. "Isn't that right muddy?"

Hermione got to her feet and started to walk backwards. Shock and fear in her face. Bellatrix was never meant to see that. Those had been her private thoughts, her fantasies. "I.." she stuttered unable to answer.

"Come here." the older witch ordered from her sister's side.

"Bella, tell me how exactly she is any fun at all?" Narcissa asked, watching the girl cowering against a book shelf.

"Oh Cissy, it seems the little mudpup has a soft spot for the sisters Black." she giggled and walked to the brunette. "Time to take this somewhere a little more... Private." she grabbed her sister's arm and with a crack, disappeared.

* * *

She must have passed out. When Hermione begun to stir, she could feel soft pillow around her. She was sat up. Warm, comfortable. The cold from the large room was gone. And there was no echo of sound bouncing off the walls or tile. Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was still only partially lite. She could make out no detail, apart from the bed. When her eyes focused properly, she gasped. She was sat in a chair, on the left side of a large four post bed. On top was Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"I think you're plaything has awoken Bella." Narcissa said breathlessly. There was a slight ting to her skin, a gentle flush of red. Her chest heaving and her hand gripped the covers. Her back was arched and her eyes half closed in pleasure. Hermione traveled the woman's body. There was no suppressing the groan when her eyes reached the ivory thighs. The sight she drunk in was pure ecstasy and torture to look upon. Bella's hand was in Narcissa's underwear making gentle circles on her sex. She watched as Bella vanished the slip of lace with her wand, her fingers dipping in to the blonde.

"Gods." Hermione gasped. A rush of arousal racing through her. Wetness pooling between her legs.

"Good, I was hoping you weren't going to miss all the fun." The dark witch said. Voice deep and husky from arousal. Hermione looked in to her eyes. They were pure black. "Strip." the dark witch ordered the girl, sliding deeper into her sister.

"Bella." the blonde gasped, and gripped the sheets tighter.

"Patience sister. Watch the girl." she kissed the blonde slowly. Sliding her tongue across rosy lips. Fingers gently dipping into the soft folds. She pulled away and watched Hermione approach the bed. "I said, strip."

Hermione's hands flew to the buttons of the shirt she wore and clumsily begun opening them one by one.

"Slowly, give us a show." Bella ordered as her other hand caressed her own pale skin. Sliding over her hip and thigh.

The brunette tried to steady her hands. Taking a deep breath, she started again. Each button popped successfully. Revealing a simple white silky bra. Her hands skimmed across her breasts as she parted the shirt. Letting it slid slowly down her arms and drop to the floor. Next she toed off her shoes and moved her hands to the fasting of her jeans.

"Turn around." the dark witch ordered, her voice a little less steady than before.

The girl complied. Slowly she pushed the trousers down her hips, over her backside and down her legs. Bending over to slip them completely off. Two witches groaned at the sight the action afforded them. The girl wore a matching silk thong.

"Here." this time it was Narcissa who made the order. As Hermione turned, her knees almost buckled. "Fuck." she whisper, grabbing hold of the bed to steady herself. Not only was Bella pleasing the beautiful blonde, but now she was pleasing herself. She watched Bella hand gently rubbing her sex in her underwear. "I said here, now." Narcissa gasped again.

The girl shook her head and climbed on the bed. Slowly crawling towards the pair. Drinking in the beautiful, sinful sight before her. As she stalked closer Bellas hands moved faster. "Undress us." she almost whispered, eyes fluttering and head tilting back in pleasure. Hermione picked up Narcissa's wand that lay next to her blonde head. With a flick, both women were laid completely exposed to her. Bella bit her lip and Narcissa moaned as the cool air hit their over heated skin.

"You done this before muddy? You're not... Innocent are you?" Cissy gasped as the brunette straddled her thigh.

"I know what I'm doing." she answered and ran her hands down the wanna body. Teasing and tweaking her nipples. "Trust me."

Bellatrix laughed and removed her hands. "Show us then girl." she pulled Hermione in for a bruising kiss. But to her surprise, the girl reciprocated with as much fierce passion as she did. Blood red lips travelled across olive skin. Nipping at the tender parts of the girl's neck, she ran her tongue along her ear and whispered. "Make her come."

Hermione grinned and turned back to the blonde. She lowered her head and kissed her, slowly, gently. Her hand roamed the body below her, scratching slightly on the more sensitive areas. "Spread your legs." she whispered as her hand trailed down the woman's belly. Narcissa willingly opened to her. Hermione knelt between her legs and slowly spread her moist sex open, dipping one finger in.

"Yesss." the younger Black hissed. "More."

Another finger joined the other, and slowly pushed all the way in. Hermione smiled as the woman arched her back. Pushing down and thrusting, wanting more friction, more movement.

"That's it. Fuck her slowly. Just how she likes it." Bellatrix husky voice whispered in we ear. The woman had moved behind the girl. They're bodies pressed together as her hands slipped around the young woman's waist. "Taste her." she ordered and pushed the girl forward.

Hermione slowly slipped her tongue between the folds, groaning at the sweet taste. Her lips captured the woman's swollen clit and sucked gently. She thrust her fingers deep into the blonde, reveling in the sounds she made.

"Fuck Bella, she's so good." the woman praised and entwined her fingers in brown curls. Hermione looped her tongue over the woman, fingers thrusting in a little faster, a little harder. "Oh gods." Narcissa cried and bucked her hips.

Hermione wove an arm around the blondes waist and held her steady. She was close. The walls around her fingers begun to quiver and the woman's thrusts became erratic. She doubled her efforts and thrust harder. She heard Bella talking to her sister. "Come for her Cissy. Come in her mouth." Hermione spread her tongue flat and pressed as she swiped over the clit. The woman below her stiffened, her body tense. A rush of liquid filled the girls mouth as she swallowed and continued to lap. Prolonging the orgasm. Until a pair of hands pushed her head away. "Too sensitive." Narcissa gasped. "Bella, I need water."

The dark witch chuckled and stood from the bed. She went into side room, leaving Hermione and Narcissa alone.

Hermione stroked the woman's body gently. Her hand travelling over chest and stomach. Snaking over hip and thigh. Until she finally caught her breath. "If you bed her that well, she'll never let you sleep." Narcissa smiled, referring to her darker sister.

The brunette laughed. "I can live with that."

They turned to watch Bella return with a glass of ice water in all her naked beauty. "Here, I always forget to have some ready." she smirked as her sister rolled her eyes and took the glass. "You must be good Granger. She Only ever usually gets dehydrated with me."

"Are you saying you're as good as me?" the brunette challenged.

"Ask her." she waved at the blonde as she climbed back unto the bed.

"Only one way to find out." Narcissa smirked and pulled the two women together.

They pressed together, Narcissa weaving her fingers through curls of black and brown. Her lips spreading kisses across olive and ivory skin. "Kiss her Bella." she whispered, dragging nails down her sisters back.

Bellatrix ravished the girl's mouth, biting her tender bottom lip groaning at the taste of her sister still lingering there. She wrapped her arms around her back undid the fasting to the bra. Releasing her pert round breast. Wasting no time, Bella dipped her head and enveloped a nipple in her mouth. Sucking and nibbling until the girl pressed her closer. The dark witch teased the other with her free hand. Twisting and pulling at the hard bud until she hand the girl grinding against her.

Narcissa captured Hermione's lips in a kiss that was contrast to Bella's actions. While the older witch was dominant and rough, her sister was gentle and allowed Hermione to take the lead. The duality made her head spin. Bella all but ripped her underwear from her body and slid two fingers between her folds causing her to shudder and almost lose her balance. Narcissa gently laid her down on her back, giving the dark woman a full view of the brunette. It was intoxicating for Hermione, both women were almost like a drug. One she would happily become addicted to. Bellatrix nipped and licked a path down her body, scrapping nails along her ribs. She spread her legs wide and thrust two fingers deep in to her.

"Dont tease Bella. Give her what she needs." Narcissa said, taking pity on the brunette.

The dark-haired witch lowered her head and swept her tongue slowly from bottom to top moving her hand out the way with each trip. Several times she did this, each time, thrusting back in and sucking harshly on her clit when she reached the top.

"How does she taste Bella?" the younger sister asked, breathing unsteady again. Body responding to the sight before her.

The woman lifted her head and hand, kissed her sister deeply and rubbed Hermione's juices across her bottom lip to taste. "Exquisite Cissy." she said before lowering her head once more.

Hermione couldn't describe the pleasure she was feeling. Bella attacked her body as if she was the last woman alive. Each sweep of her tongue and thrust of her fingers brought Hermione closer to ecstasy. Her back was arched off the bed, one hand twisted in the sheets, the other twisted on Bella's curls. "Please..I need to come. Bellatrix please fuck me." she begged. But the woman ignored her, keeping up her unsteady erratic pace. "God's please... So good. Bellatrix..so close" she groaned and thrust her hips, pressing her wet center harder against her lovers face.

"No." the dark witch said with a grin. Pulling away from Hermione and crawling up her body. "I like hearing you beg. I'll keep you on the edge until you cry for me to make you come." she said, brushing her lips over Hermione's.

The girl growled in frustration. Trying to disentangle her limbs. "I'll do it myself." she tried to push Bella from her but the older woman gripped we wrists.

"No, you won't." she smirked before kissing her. Shocking the brunette with a soft, deep, gentle kiss.

"Please." Hermione whimpered.

"No." was her answer.

"Fine." with a surge of strength Hermione managed to flip their positions. Ever heard payback's a bitch?" she twisted her arms to free herself and without warning thrust her fingers into the dark woman. She had been more than ready. Slick with need and want.

"Fuck." Bella cried out and threw her head back. A thumb circled her clit sending shock waves through her body. "Don't fucking tease muddy. Fuck me!" she commanded. But Hermione ignored her and got to her knees between the witches legs.

"Cissy come here." she said, fingers still buried deep in her witch.

The blonde crawled over to them and waited. Watching the fingers working in and out of her sister.

"Get on top of her, facing me." Hermione ordered with a smirk.

Narcissa did as she was told, reaching behind her as she straddled Bella's hips to stroke and tease her breasts.

"Lay back."

As she rested against her sister's chest she turned her head to kiss Bella.

Hermione lowered her head and slowly lapped at Narcissa dripping cunt. Thrusting in to Bellatrix, pleasing both sisters at once. The sense of power she felt over the pair was incredible. Both at her mercy. Both begging for more.

Bella brought her hands up, squeezing at Cissy's breasts. Teasing and pinching the nipples. "Hermione.. Oh God..Bella.. I'm coming." Narcissa's hips bucked as she rode the wave of euphoria calling out both lovers names. As her body calmed she lifted her self to lay next to the pair. "Make her come Hermione." she breathed heavily, sliding three fingers in to the girl from behind. She matched the brunette thrust for thrust. Driving into her as hard and fast as she fucked Bella. Both women, trying to fight the impeding orgasm. Neither wanting to be the first to break. They came together, hard. Both screaming out Narcissa's name.

* * *

A while later, the three lay calm. Hermione between the beautiful sisters. Each resting their heads on her chest. Sharing the occasional kiss.

"What now?" the brunette asked, running a hand soothingly over both women's backs.

"Now my dear, it's time for me to leave. It's almost one. Lucius will be back from his slut's house soon." she said bitterly. She hated this time of the day. When she had to return to the manor and play dutiful wife.

"Stay Cissy. It's only for tonight. He can fend for himself in the morning." Bellatrix held her hand hoping this time she could convince her.

"You know I cant." she sighed and sat up. Shuffling off the bed, she gathered her clothes. "As much as I love our game nights, we all know I must return." she said sadly as she dressed. "If I'm not there, he'll become suspicious and search my memories."

"I always miss you when you leave. A week seems such a long time." Hermione and Bella Sat up and lent over to pull the woman back to the bed. Both taking it in turns to thoroughly kiss her goodbye.

"It will go by faster than you realise." The blond stood again and made her way to the door.

"Cissy." Bella stopped her and waited for her to face them. "It's your choice of activity next time. Get thinking." the older witch smirked and winked.

"Oh I'm sure I'll come up with something." she chuckled as she left. The two who were left turned to one another. "What now?" Hermione asked again.

"Now my beautiful wife, you put that talented mouth of yours to use."

* * *

So.. What did you think?

Let me know your thoughts please. This is a first for me. Never written an all female threesome before. Let me know how I did and how I can improve.

Thanks for taking time to read this.


End file.
